furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge
Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge is a videogame for the PlayStation 2. Despite the title indicating that it may be a new game or sequel to the original Fur Fighters, it is actually an update to the original game, including voice acting, cel shaded graphics, additional puzzles and much more. Unlike previous installments, Viggo's Revenge was first released in the US. The box art varies slightly from country to country, though it now has a much more 'vicious' appearance (which differs greatly from the rest of the game art) in order to try and attract a wider audience. This particular version of the game is radically different from the others in terms of minor differences, featuring much content that is not present in any of the other Fur Fighter games. Despite the release of Viggo on Glass, it still contains much more exclusive content and many different cheats that are not available elsewhere. Differences between other versions *Includes a full voice cast *A new level, Furry Forest, has been added *New cell-shaded graphics *Includes new Flea Mini Games *Close Attack Upgrades have been added *More glitches have been fixed *Victory Dances are now played *Some Gold Tokens and Babies have been moved around *Some Babies have been renamed *There are more hidden easter eggs *There are a few new enemies, such as Cows and Panda Bears *A new playable character is introduced - The Mighty Flea *Certain parts of some levels have been redesigned, such as the God of Processing *A couple of additional cutscenes have been added *New cheats have been added *When a baby is rescued or a Victory Dance is shown, a new fanfare is played which changes slightly depending on the Fur Fighter *Boss Fights now have their own individual themes *Viggo's theme doesn't play during cutscenes *Some sound effects were changed *Enemies bodies sometimes don't fade away instantly *Additional Weapons have been added *Some weapon powers have been altered *Enemy spawning in several levels has been altered Cast * General Bristol - Jonathan Booth * General Viggo - Tim Wallers * Sergeant Sternhauser - Jay Simon * Roofus the Hound - Scott McMurrey * Juliette the Cat - Corinne Kempa * Chang the Firefox/Tweek the Dragon - Daniel York * Rico the Penguin - Alan Turner * Bungalow the Kangaroo - Guy Taylor * Gwynth/Juanita/Esmerelda/Winnie/Mai - Sherryl Sheets * Bears/Ducks/Meerkats - Rob Williams * Bears/Ticks - Nelson Everhart * The Mighty Flea/Cows/Nits/Peacocks - Mike Pummell * Claude - Jon St. John * Mice/Shrimps/Chameleons - Lani Minella * 31st Century Fox/Beavers - Kai Vilhelmsen Reception Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge met with mixed reception. The Game was criticized for being too similar to the original versions on the Dreamcast And PC. Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge was also financially unsuccessful. Ten Years later Fur Fighters was re-released on for iOS systems under the title Fur Fighters: Viggo On Glass, returning to the original game once more. Trivia *Even though the US boxart varies slightly from that of the European art, the European artwork of Chang is the one that is used in the title screen. *Germany is the only country to release the game using the Dreamcast boxart. *Even though several models, such as the Widget, remain unused, they can still be found in the game's coding, complete with updated textures. *Despite the large amount of additional content, the Time Attack mode has been disabled. *Much of the game's extras, including Furry Forest, where originally planned for the Dreamcast version of the game. Gallery Video Category: Games